Bailando Juntos
by Personaggio
Summary: Un dos tres… un dos tres… un dos tres… La mira atento, absorto en sus movimientos, en las vibraciones de su cuerpo que danzan con ritmo y suavidad bajo las luces de aquel desierto salón. - Draco/Ginny - MiniFic TERMINADO.
1. Capítulo 1

_Los personajes presentes en esta trama son propiedad de JK._

* * *

**Bailando Juntos**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

_Un dos tres… un dos tres… un dos tres…_

La mira atento, absorto en sus movimientos, en las vibraciones de su cuerpo que danzan con ritmo y suavidad bajo las luces de aquel desierto salón. La música es una balada lenta, pausada; con notas sosegadas… una melodía que antes veía poco atractiva…

_Un dos tres… un dos tres…_

… y que ahora ella transforma en hermosa, sólo con el delicado mover de su figura.

Observa su reloj de pulsera, aún la joven va a estar por un par de horas más. Desea sentarse, pues estar de pie por más de hora y media frente a las puertas corredizas de aquella pequeña academia ya están mostrando las consecuencias en sus piernas. Levanta la vista de nuevo y la observa dar un giro con simpatía antes de elevar los brazos con elegancia.

No quiere irse… quiere quedarse por lo que queda de tarde. La verdad es que aquella situación la considera un tanto utópica… muy ilusoria, mítica. Una situación que pensó nunca viviría.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – La voz femenina llega desde el otro lado de las puertas. Sólo una delgada y fina lámina de vidrio los separa. No tiene idea de qué decir; lo ha descubierto después de algún tiempo… quizá ya es la hora.

-Quiero aprender a bailar – Su tono sale relajado, tranquilo. Debe obligarse a no mostrar esa emoción que ya nace desde la base de su estómago y se extiende poco a poco por cada fibra de su ser. No sería propia de él, y menos ante ella.

-¿Aprender a bailar? – Sus ojos castaños lo traspasan algo extrañados, es normal ante aquella escena peculiar; ¿Draco Malfoy, queriendo que una Weasley le enseñe a bailar?

-Me escuchaste – Su porte frío y antipático regresa a él. Ya se ha rebajado un poco, no puede permitirse caer un poco más. - ¿Y bien?

Aún con algo de confusión impresa en su fino rostro, abre las puertas del salón y lo invita a pasar, entrecerrando sus ojos y observándolo con algo de incredulidad. A ella también le resulta utópico aquello, inverosímil; y él puede asegurarse de eso gracias a las leves arruguitas que forma entre sus delgadas cejas mientras se dedica a buscar algo en un pequeño cajón del escritorio de su oficina.

-Llena esta planilla – Le extiende una hoja de papel, la cual no tarde en devolver con los espacios vacíos ya rellenos. – Bien… - Guarda el documento entre una pequeña carpeta amarilla y la deposita de nuevo en el interior del cajón. – ¿Te parece ideal si empezamos ya? – La academia ese día está vacía. Sólo serán ella y él bailando al son de una tonada determinada… Por supuesto que le parece ideal.

* * *

_**N/A:** Otra seríe de viñetas contínuas que no debería publicar. Pero ya que... Un mini fic bastante corto, algo relajado. Espero guste, aunque no he de deprimirme si el recibimiento bueno es nulo o no. **Este fic va de mí para mí**. Lo escribo porque... no sé. Me nació la idea, y aunque puede que no sea tan buena, me gustó. (?) _

_Gracias a quien se tome el tiempo de leer. La segunda viñeta ya está lista. Espero terminar la tercera antes de publicarla, =)_

_Besotes!_

**_Yani! _**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

-No es tan sencillo como lo parece, Malfoy – Ginevra Weasley lo observa con una ceja levemente arqueada mientras una media sonrisa algo divertida se libera sobre sus labios.

-No es tan difícil como lo pintas, Weasley – Es la cuarta lección de la semana, y él se muestra ante ella un tanto inútil frente a esos pasos.

-Tu coordinación es buena, pero pareciera que tuvieras dos pies izquierdo – Ríe divertida frente a su mirada arisca, algo estresado… y maravillado. – Escucha, debes realizar los seis primeros pasos que te enseñé antes de dedicarnos a unos movimientos más complejos – Se acerca y se posa a su lado. El ambiente huele a flores frescas… y Draco sabe que ese aroma es el que desprende su roja cabellera. – Sígueme en esto… - La joven inicia unos lentos movimientos, señalando sus pies y guiando a Malfoy con un continuo conteo…

_Un dos tres… un dos tres… _

No se detiene mientras la contempla junto a él. Como siempre, Ginny cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el ritmo que resuena entre las paredes del salón. Es como si la música ejerciera alguna especie de poder sobre ella, la hipnotizara y sedujera. Los movimientos de su cuerpo no tardan en aparecer. Se encuentra absorta bailando, y él absorto observando. Sin darse cuenta deja de moverse, sólo quiere mirarla, como viene haciendo desde hacía ya tres meses atrás.

¿Cómo era posible? Draco Malfoy se ha vuelto un observador deseoso de ella. ¿Dónde está su orgullo? ¿Dónde está su dignidad? En la realidad no es él quien sigue los pasos de una mujer que se apropia de sus sueños y anhelos, sino ellas quienes braman la compañía del gran Draco Malfoy, atosigándolo y rogándole, implorando atención.

Definitivamente cree que cayó ante un mundo paralelo, totalmente ajeno a todo lo que de verdad existe en el mundo. Pues sólo de esa forma se explica tal sentimiento, tal necesidad, y el hecho de actuar como idiota frente a su persona.

-¿Por qué te detienes? – Regresa a sí mismo cuándo la mirada de Ginny penetra sus ojos grises.

-Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy – Mueve sus manos por sobre su cabello rubio hacia atrás, gira hacia el rincón donde tiene sus pertenencias y camina con pasos lentos hacia ellas.

-¿Seguro? Tu horario es hasta las cuatro y treinta, podríamos practicar un poco más – Ginny lo observa con atención.

-Debo hacer algunas cosas – Responde tajante.

-Bien – Articula bajamente – Ésta es ya nuestra cuarta clase.

-Ya lo sé – Se muestra ido, aunque Ginny parece no notarlo.

-Pensé que no llegaríamos.

-¿Por qué lo pensaste? – Se gira y la mira. Ginevra le sonríe con autenticidad, cosa que lo hace temblar internamente.

-Es algo obvio, Malfoy. Pero… - Le sonríe más ampliamente. – Creo que, después de todo, sí has cambiado en algo.

No sabe qué decir, y no es por no tener un argumento ante esa exclamación, es más bien por el simple hecho de que ella le esté sonriendo de esa manera tan… tan verdadera, tan sincera.

-¿Te gustaría ir por algo de beber? – La invitación sale de sus labios sin siquiera haber pasado por su cerebro. La joven pelirroja lo mira levemente sorprendida.

-Lo siento… uno de mis estudiantes vendrá a las cinco – Él no es el único a quien ella enseña, aunque es eso lo que más desea. – Quizá en otra ocasión – Le da esperanzas cuando le sonríe de esa forma nuevamente. – Nos vemos mañana, Malfoy – Gira sobre sí y emprende una nueva serie de pasos que dejan al rubio fascinado.

-Llámame Draco – De nuevo habla sin pensar. ¡Por Merlín que debe controlarse! Ginny lo encara, otra vez pasmada, asombrada

Sin duda alguna Draco Malfoy ha cambiado, y no sólo un poco.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Gracias por leer! _

_La tercera viñeta ya está lista, y hasta ahora es mi favorita. Espero a escribir la cuarta antes de publicarla, =)_

_Besotes!_

_**Yani! **_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

El tiempo con ella resulta increíblemente corto. Los días pasan raudos y él aún no ha decidido ir un poco más allá de lo que ya ha avanzado. Teme arruinarlo todo... aunque no ha conseguido mucho, siendo sincero.

No se atreve a entrar. No quiere desconcentrarla y tampoco quiere dejar de observarla. Su cuerpo delgado vestido por un conjunto de licra ajustado le distrae demasiado. El ir, venir y girar de sus caderas ante esa música sensual le obligan a crear en su mente imágenes que muestran la misma figura de Ginevra bailando cuerpo contra cuerpo, igual o más transpirados, agitados.

Y de nuevo la interrogante de cómo demonios le pasó aquello salta en su mente. ¿Sabría Merlín que Draco Malfoy se fijaría en aquella chica que alguna vez insultó y menospreció como al resto de su familia? ¡Maldita situación! Le es tanto frustrante, como fascinante. Pues cosas que jamás imaginó sentir lo apresaban, atrayéndolo a un mundo en donde todo se pinta y antoja tan perfecto y maravilloso.

-Llegas tarde – Ginny abre la puerta y realiza un movimiento con su cabeza, indicándole que pase. Draco despierta de su ensoñación, liberando un resoplido y entrando al salón. – Espero hayas practicado, para hoy tengo planeado una coreografía que deseo quede perfecta – Habla con emoción y rapidez mientras camina hacia el reproductor de sonido y selecciona una canción rítmica un tanto lenta y a la vez movida.

Sus pasos de baile ya no son torpes y mal sincronizados, más uno que otro tropiezo se interpone en su "Casi perfecta" danza. La mirada chocolate de la joven mujer lo contempla sin parpadear, atenta en sus pies, en el movimiento de sus brazos, en la sincronización de su cuerpo con los movimientos del resto de sus extremidades. ¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Crecerán en ella los mismos deseos que nacen en él cuando la observa? Por supuesto que no, lo más seguro es que no proyecte una imagen atractiva y sexy, sino más bien inútil y patética.

-Aún te falta mucha práctica – Ginny apaga la música y voltea de nuevo hacia Draco.

-Mi vida no gira en torno a esto, Weasley. No puedo pasarme las veinticuatro horas bailando al igual que tú.

-¿Por qué te interesa bailar? – La pregunta sale algo contenida. El rubio presiente que desde hace tiempo ella tiene esa duda… no está tan equivocado.

-¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

-Soy tu profesora de baile… - La pelirroja sonríe un tanto divertida. – Es de saber que un profesor debe conocer la razón del por qué su alumno toma interés en aprender algo que bien se nota no es lo que le apasiona.

El rubio se dirige hacia uno de los bancos de madera que rodean al salón y toma una pequeña toalla blanca que se haya reposando sobre uno de ellos.

-Malfoy… - A pesar de pedirle que lo llamara por su nombre de pila una vez hacia ya unos días, ella aún no se atreve. Quizá por temor a dar a entender algo que, para el rubio, sería un sueño hecho realidad. – Soy de las mujeres que no les gusta perder el tiempo. Si estás acá por…

-Te pago para que me enseñes a bailar, Weasley, no para contarte lo que quiero o no quiero hacer.

-Si esto no es lo que…

-La razón por la que hago esto no te incumbe – Miente ácidamente, todo tiene que ver con ella… _absolutamente todo_.

-Tienes razón – La mira bajar la vista antes de posarla de nuevo sobre sus ojos. – Bien… - Suspira, dando play al reproductor. – Quiero enseñarte algo – El rubio la mira extender su brazo hacia él. No duda en obedecerla, poniéndose en pie y dejándose guiar por las manos de ella.

El latir de su corazón es increíblemente inquietante y alborotado. El aroma de su cabello penetra en su nariz y lo hacen alterar todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. Siente una de sus finas y suaves manos entrelazarse con la de él, mientras la otra la posa con firmeza sobre su espalda.

-Toma mi espalda con la otra mano – No tarda en llevar a cabo aquella orden. El cuerpo de Ginevra se amolda al suyo perfectamente, su mano se apoya segura un poco más arriba de la base de su espalda, sintiendo en la yema de sus dedos el tacto de su piel libre del conjunto de licra ajustado. Esas cosquillas en todo su cuerpo no tardan en llegar. Se siente enardecer, con unas ganas de gritar lleno de éxtasis y ansiedad. – Escucha la música… - El aliento de Ginny roza su mejilla al apenas abrir los labios. Un estremecimiento lo recorre de punta a punta… una sensación llenadora, bendita. – Y déjate llevar…

Aplica toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacer algo que desde hace tanto tiempo anhela. Sus pies se mueven relajados, libres, como si de plumas se tratase. La figura de la pelirroja parece estar perfectamente acompasada con su cuerpo… giros acordes por aquí, movimientos bien realizados por allá. El ritmo contado parece el indicado, y ni un momento se ha equivocado.

-Perfecto… - La sonrisa que la joven le obsequia es el incentivo suficiente como para querer besarla hasta dejarla sin aire… pero debe abstenerse, ante todo. No es el momento. – Lo hiciste bien – Dice con un tono un tanto admirable. Sus brazos aun no la liberan y la cercanía de sus rostros ya está haciendo sonrojar sus pecosas mejillas.

¡La ve encantadoramente hermosa! No quiere soltarla, quiere tenerla así por lo que queda de día, de tarde, de noche…

-Buen trabajo, Malfoy – Ginny se desprende de su abrazo con velocidad, dejándolo atontado. – Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy. – Draco se percata del color rojizo que aún adornan sus mejillas. ¿Será posible que…?

-¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo? – La nota dudar con los ojos bien abiertos. Algo dentro de él salta sin parar… no tiene idea de qué más hacer para controlar aquello. Ya está inmerso en la situación, ¿Qué más da arriesgarse por completo? – Conozco un lugar no muy lejos de aquí. Tomémoslo como un descanso. – Y la sensación de fiesta que está dominando su pecho aumenta cuando Ginevra asiente con la cabeza.

* * *

_**N/A:** Ya la cuarta está escrita; pero como siempre, esperaré a tener la cinco lista! jeje. _

_Un besote y gracias por leer! (Anya y Ginevre, las adoro! Gracias por estar!) _

**_Yani! _**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

El silencio resulta entre incómodo y a la vez agradable. No tiene idea de qué tema sacar para iniciar una conversación que espera dure al menos un par de horas.

-Hoy es un día caluroso… - Bien, al menos ya ha dicho unas cuantas palabras.

-Sí que lo es – La mira dar un sorbo a su té helado antes de fijar sus ojos en una diminuta fuente de agua que está cerca de la mesa que ellos ocupan.

¿Qué preguntar? Saber de su vida no es lo que necesita, pues ya conoce casi todo de ella; sabe que le encanta levantarse todas las mañanas antes de las nueve para caminar por el parquecito que está cerca de su edificio. Sabe que adora los pasteles de chocolate con malvaviscos chiquititos encima. Sabe que su mejor amigo es Neville Longbottom y su mejor amiga Hermione Granger. Sabe que el Quiddicth es una de sus más fervientes pasiones y debilidades… al igual que el baile.

Sabe que es extrovertida, alegre, divertida, cálida…

Y para su fortuna, sabe que su relación con Harry Potter fue un total y completo fracaso.

Quizá aún le falten conocer detalles… detalles que espera descubrir conforme se acerque más a ella.

-¿Por qué decidiste enseñar baile? – No la mira mientras le pregunta, sus ojos grises están fijos en su vaso de agua mineral completamente lleno.

-Me gusta bailar.

-Lo sé… pero, ¿por qué enseñar? – No se le ocurre qué otra cosa preguntar. Inicia en algo que a ella le encanta, gozando de la luminosidad que muestra su cara cuando emprende el relato que destaca el amor que siente hacia la danza.

-Bailar no era lo que había planeado para mi vida cuando estaba en Hogwarts, pero ahora siento que no puedo vivir sin eso – Culmina con una sonrisa.

Desde el otro extremo de la mesa la observa con atención, cincelando en su cerebro cada rasgo que ella posee; desde sus delgadas cejas hasta la curva de su mentón. Y, a pesar de querer evitarlo, no puede eludir el que sus orbes se deslicen sutilmente por el escote de su conjunto.

Para él es extremadamente increíble e irónico lo que ocurre. Ninguna mujer le había parecido tan perfecta y radiante, sin ápices de algún defecto que pudiera manchar su maravillosa presencia.

Ya ni el apellido lo considera horrendo. Lo había aceptado hacia tiempo.

-¿Qué me dices de ti? – Pregunta Ginny antes de llevarse a la boca uno de esos bocadillos que habían ordenado.

¿Qué puede decirle de él?

-¿Por qué quieres aprender a bailar? – Suelta esa misma pregunta que había hecho hace unas horas atrás. – Sé que no es asunto mío, pero el deber ser después de responder a tu pregunta, sería que tú respondieras una de las mías.

-¿No te parece sorprenderte el que tú estés sentada acá, charlando con Draco Malfoy?

-No más que el hecho de que le esté enseñando a bailar – Su expresión se enseria. – Estás tan distinto – Lo dice en un susurro que el rubio logra escuchar a la perfección. Entiende que le sorprenda el cambio un tanto abrupto que sufrió_… todo por su culpa_.

¿Dónde está el frío y antipático Slytherin? ¿Dónde se halla el altanero y engreído ser que antes gozaba de cosas tan superficiales? Aún está resguardado por ahí, lo sabe. Mas no lo demuestra mientras está con ella… ya no.

¡Maldito amor que vuelve a todos tan idiotas! ¿Acaso no existe algún antídoto?

-¿Por qué quieres aprender? – Pregunta la joven de nuevo, refiriéndose a su antes desconocido interés en bailar que nació en él tan repentinamente.

-Porque me estás enseñando tú - ¡Otra estupidez que comete sin pensar! Quiere matarse ahí mismo. Ahogarse con un cubo de hielo o golpearse la cabeza hasta la inconsciencia.

No atina a nada más que a levantarse raudamente de la mesa y abandonar el local antes de dejar siquiera parpadear a Ginevra, cual cobarde que huye sin vergüenza.

Está en los Gryffindor el valor y el coraje… en los Slytherin lamentablemente no.

* * *

_**N/A:** Recien ahora terminé la 5ta viñeta, así que acá dejo la cuarta! jeje._

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme y por los reviews. Lo aprecio grande!_

_Besotes!_

**_Yani! _**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

De nuevo actúa como el deseoso acosador que la mira a través del cristal sin el valor de ir más allá. ¿Qué demonios hacer y qué demonios decirle después de la tremenda estupidez cometida hacia una semana atrás? Sí, una semana… Una semana en la que las horas, al contrario de las tardes con ella dentro del salón, pasaron lentas y sosegadamente, alargando el calvario de tenerla lejos.

Sus orbes detallan la silueta iluminada por una clara luz de lámpara. Ginny, como es de esperarse, da giros y giros cual trompo por todo el lugar, eleva los brazos, se para de puntas, mueve su cabeza de tal forma que su cabello vuele alrededor de ella de manera sensual, y gira de nuevo… una rutina que le sale más que perfecta. Sus ojos grises no se cansan de precisar cada línea y curva que tiene, bien marcada por ese ajustado conjunto de licra que le causan oscilaciones en la base del estómago nada más al verla con él. Recorre y memoriza lo largo de espalda, lo menudo de su cintura, la perfección de sus caderas… y más allá…

Siente su boca secarse y su interior enardecer en una llamarada de sensaciones que parecen recorrer a paso de fuego y con parsimonia cada centímetro de su piel, quemándole y marcándole… ¡Por todos los cielos! Él es Draco Malfoy; no puede dar esa batalla por perdida. No puede darle a Ginevra Weasley la victoria de una lucha de la cual ella ni siquiera está consciente. Algo tiene que hacer, y bailar con ella no debe ser lo único…

-¡Draco! – Se sobresalta al escuchar la sorprendida voz de Ginny desde el otro lado de la puerta de entrada del salón. La joven lo mira con sus ojos chocolates bien abiertos, mientras trata de calmar su jadeante respiración.

Según dicen, es mejor pensar antes de actuar. Pero existen casos en los que es mejor actuar, sin siquiera pensar…

La puerta de cristal resuena estrepitosamente cuando el rubio la arroja contra el marco de la misma para cerrarla. Tabica su mente; no piensa, no cavila, no razona… Sus brazos ejercen una presión sorprendente alrededor de la menuda figura de Ginevra para apresarla contra la suya. Con un brazo firme alrededor de su cintura, y la otra mano fuertemente sujeta tras su nuca, la atrae con aprensión hacía su rostro. El choque de sus labios resulta una mezcla híbrida de las palabras "Tierno" y "Salvaje". El chillido de Ginny se ahoga contra su boca… y ahora, justo después de que su lengua se abriera paso entre sus rosados labios antes bien sellados, siente que en el mundo no existe nada más que ese momento digno de ser llamado como "el mejor instante de su vida"

Se pierde en su sabor, en el tacto de su piel, en el roce de sus cuerpos y en la calidez y fragancia de su tibio aliento. La dicha coge hospedaje en su pecho y en la base de su estómago parasen nacer una infinita cantidad de mariposas que, además de causarle gratas cosquillas, enardecen aún más cada fibra de su ser…

La luz más pura y verdadera ilumina su cuerpo, pero la sensación de vida plena se quiebra cuando, inesperadamente, las delgadas manos de la joven lo empujan con una atenta y considerable fuerza, para luego propiciarle una bofetada que sin duda alguna dejará su mejilla marcada.

El golpe fue fuerte, la piel de su rostro le arde considerablemente. Más vale la pena sufrirlo de nuevo hasta llegar al momento en el cual ella cederá, sucumbirá.

Y para él, Draco Malfoy, es seguro que pasará.

* * *

_**N/A:** Disculpen la tardanza!! _

_Ya la quinta viñeta! Muchísimas gracias por los lindos reviews que me han dejado. Me animan a seguir! =)_

_Un besote, y nos leemos en la próxima! =)_

**_Yani!_**

**_PD:_**_ Heal The World!_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

La tensión parece acumularse en el lugar y ambos jóvenes no hacen más que mirarse como si fuera la primera vez que lo hicieran. La mano de Ginny se mantiene abierta y en alto, dispuesta a dar otra bofetada de ser necesario, y Draco sólo la mira con sus pupilas dilatadas y su boca semi abierta… maravillado, cabe destacar.

-Eres…

-Necesito retomar las clases – Dice sin más, no teniendo otra cosa que agregar después de cometer lo que tanto ansiaba hacer. La pelirroja lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos y su boca torcida en una mueca de incredulidad.

-¿Acaso estás loco? Vienes después de estar una semana sin dar la cara, y me besas y… y… - Draco sólo se da la vuelta para dirigirse hacia uno de los bancos del salón, ignorándola completamente. - ¡Draco Malfoy! Si lo que quieres es jugar conmi…

-Escucha… - Se gira para mirarla. – Sólo quiero volver a las clases. Después de una semana creo que olvidé todo lo que aprendí. – Actúa como si no hubiera ocurrida nada en aquel lugar. Quizá funcione aquella táctica para menguar a la fiera pelirroja que ya parece comenzar a emerger.

Ginevra levanta una de sus delgadas cejas y se cruza de brazos frunciendo los labios. Hacerse el desentendido y neutro es el mejor plan que pudo trazar en tan sólo cinco segundos. Es que… ¿qué otra cosa hacer?

-¿Por qué haces esto? – La pregunta viene disparada en un bajo susurro. Aquella interrogante la carcome por dentro, él lo sabe.

-¿Qué cosa? – De nuevo la indiferencia ante lo que ocurre. Finge ignorancia cuando en realidad tiene bien claro lo que pasa.

-Esto; el querer que te enseñe a bailar, la invitación a tomar algo como si fuéramos dos viejos amigos, y… y esto que acaba de pasar… - Se sonroja nuevamente y las ganas de besarla nacen con potencia dentro de él una vez más.

-Y ¿qué acaba de pasar?

-¡No te hagas el idiota!

-Creo que la que se hace la idiota es otra - ¡Que imbécil al decir aquello! El color escarlata en las mejillas de la chica sube de tono y sus ojos se achican hasta parecer dos rendijas llenas de ira. La mira acercarse a él y levantar los brazos dispuesta a darle unos buenos puñetazos. Llamar idiota a Ginevra Weasley no es cosa de inteligentes.

-Eres tan… - La ataja por los brazos antes de sentir un golpe en la parte baja de su rostro. - ¡Y pensé que habías cambiado! Sigues siendo un…

-¡Pero cálmate! – La aprisiona contra sí. – Cálmate, Weasley, o si no…

-O si no… ¿Qué? – Le mira desafiante, con esa valentía Griffindor y ese fuego Weasley que la caracterizan tan bien.

-O si no… - Su rostro se acerca hacia el de ella con parsimonia. Las ganas de beber de su boca crecen considerablemente, la siente tensarse y respirar con dificultad. Sus labios apenas rozan los de ella cuando una sonrisa socarrona se forma sobre ellos. – Sigamos con la clase.

La suelta sin más, dejándola aturdida. Ginny lo mira entre sorprendida y… ¿acaso es decepción lo que reflejan sus hermosas iris castañas? No está seguro.

-Tranquila, Weasley… - prende el reproductor de música y tiende su brazo ofreciéndole su mano. – No te besaré de nuevo si es lo que quieres – dudosa, la joven toma su mano y acepta ser guía de los pasos de Draco. – _Por ahora_ – La gira en una rápida vuelta antes de volverla a pegar a su cuerpo, sin dejarla siquiera responder por la sorpresa.

* * *

_**N/A:** Como siempre, las GRACIAS enormes por leer!_

_Los review son bienvenidos. Cualquier cosa que deseen decirme es bien recibida!_

_Abrazos!_

**_Yani!_**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Ese día de baile sin duda está resultando más cansador que los pasados. Ginny, enérgicamente, lo hace dar saltos y giros por todo el lugar conforme la música en ningún momento deja de sonar… aunque no lo lamenta; no mientras la pelirroja esté escasamente separada de él, abrazada a su cuerpo a medida que la coreografía se desarrolla de manera magistral.

Se había dicho y repetido ya muchísimas veces que bailar no debe ser lo único que tiene que hacer para lograr su cometido, no. Y ve inconcebible el hecho de que no se arriesgue de nuevo a probar su boca después de aquel día. ¿Qué puede pasar si lo hace? Seguramente lo golpearía de nuevo… pero, ¿acaso eso le importa? ¡Que lo golpee cuantas veces desee con tal de calmar esas ansías que hacen temblar sus labios sin cesar! Ya hasta le pican por tal afán y necesidad.

¡Merlín! Ginny se pega sensualmente a su cuerpo debido a la danza y entrelaza sus bien formadas piernas por sobre su cintura; ¡Merlín, Merlín, Merlín…! Debe concentrarse, mas se le hace imposible e irrealizable el mantenerse centrado cuando el blanco cuello que tanto desea mordisquear se muestra libre frente a él… ¡Merlín!

-¡Pero qué…! – La joven abre sus ojos de par en par al verse prisionera entre el cuerpo de su compañero y una lámina de espejo. Las manos de Draco presionan su cadera y su rostro se encuentra a unos míseros centímetros del suyo… ¡Merlín!

El rubio no dice absolutamente nada, sólo la observa con atención y cuidado, como si de un artista viendo a su más preciada obra se tratase. Los castaños ojos de la chica le prestan suma atención a sus rasgos, a su expresión; Ginny parece divagar en su mente algo que él se ve incapaz de adivinar. ¿Podrá ver en su mirada lo que ocasiona? ¿Podrá asegurarle algo que hacia tanto siente, sin necesidad de decirlo?

Su cuerpo oscila y su columna vertebral se estremece al percibir las manos de ella pasar de su cuello a la partecita de pecho que deja al descubierto su camiseta blanca.

-Parece… - Las manos de Ginny apenas rozan su rostro, tocando tan sólo con la yema de sus dedos. – Parece como si fuera la primera vez que te viera – Sus orbes chocolates muestran una mezcla de asombro y… otra cosa a la cual no le haya aún la adecuada definición. Suspira sin poder evitarlo, apoyando su frente contra la de ella. Separarse de su cuerpo no es algo que planea en ese momento.

-Si te beso de nuevo ¿me golpearás? – La mira curvar la comisura de sus labios hasta formar una pequeña pero auténtica sonrisa.

-¿Acaso el gran Draco Malfoy está pidiendo permiso para…? – No la deja continuar la frase, las palabras quedan atoradas contra su boca.

La vida regresa y ahora siente como si recibiera grandes soplos de brisa en un día de intenso calor. El éxtasis subyuga cada parte de su ser y la felicidad reina en él al notar que es correspondido.

Besos como esos son aquellos que quedan para el recuerdo. Sus labios se mueven a la par y el incesante intercambio de alientos los hace temblar…

¡Merlín! Por ese viejo y difunto mago jura que aquella dicha y plenitud no acabará, o simplemente deja de llamarse Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_**N/A**: Lamento la tardanza. Con este fic no iba a ser así, pero la universidad ocupa tiempito y no permite alimentar el alma como tanto me gusta (leer mis novelas y los fantásticos fics que sigo) pero bueh, uno siempre encuentra momenticos, y si no, hace trampa y deja a un lado los deberes de técnicas de comunicación que tiene que hacer y la gran cantidad de músculos que se debe aprender... ejemm.. (?) jaja. _

_Debo decir, para mi propia sorpresa, que este fic me está dejando muy, muy, muy, muy contenta y feliz (y SÍ que es sorprendente para mí, nunca me gusta como queda lo que escribo) Pero con esta historia me _pas_a y no entiendo por qué. Quizá influya el hecho de que la idea nació y ni siquiera la analizé (¿Gustará? ¿No gustará? ¿La escribo? ¿No la escribo? ¿La leerán?...) No importaaa.. lo escribí, lo publiqué, y acá está. Me encanta, =). _

_Espero el cap haya gustado. Aún falta... no crean que ya acaba (?) _

_Besotes, y gracias por leer!_

**_Yani! _**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

¡Toda va tan perfecto e increíble! Le cuesta decirlo, pero sus acciones y su actitud dejan bien claro cómo se siente en esos momentos. La algazara avasalla a su alma, sonriente hasta más no poder. Nunca había sentido tal éxtasis en su vida, tan puro y verdadero que a veces cree que todo es un simple sueño.

-Últimamente andas muy distraído, Draco – Blaise realiza esa observación conforme taladra con la mirada a su compañero. - ¡Venga! Hay algo que no me quieres contar. – El moreno toma de una todo el whiskey que se halla en su vaso y pide otro al camarero. – Cuenta.

-No tengo absolutamente nada que contarte – Responde el rubio con un ápice de fastidio en su voz. Hablar de su relación con Ginevra no es algo que piensa hacer, al menos no en ese momento.

-¿Qué es? – Insiste su acompañante mientras mira con interés la carta del restaurante.

-Cierra la boca.

-¿Acaso es una nueva mujer? – Algo hace con su rostro que delata un poco su situación, pues Blaise lo mira suspicaz por encima de la carta y sonríe pícaramente mientras alza las cejas una y otra vez. - ¡Una mujer!

-Te dije que cerraras la boca.

-Deja a un lado tu amargura y dime, ¿es guapa? Claro, conociéndote debe estar…

-¡Cierra la boca, Blaise! – Casi grita, alterado. La gente a su alrededor los mira de reojo; Draco resopla sintiéndose incómodo, amargo por el deseo de no querer compartir con uno de sus amigos lo más maravilloso que le ha pasado en la vida.

-Hey, cálmate.

-Me tengo que ir.

-¿Qué…? ¿Me dejarás comiendo solo?

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Seguro vas a… - Se calla al notar la huraña mirada del rubio sobre él. – Dijiste que tú pagarías – Dice alzando las manos, ahora reticente en decir lo que en realidad piensa.

Draco rueda los ojos y saca su billetera a la par que se levanta de su asiento.

-Idiota – Murmura después de dejar más de la suma adecuada para pagar una comida en ese costoso y fino restaurante.

-Nos veremos después… - Escucha al moreno decir mientras se dirige hacia la salida del local.

Mira su reloj de pulsera al ya estar en la acera, aún está a tiempo. Raudamente ingresa a su automóvil y enciende el motor sin espera, con las ansías a mil. Entusiasmado, conduce con algo de velocidad unos cuantos kilómetros más hasta llegar al salón donde bien está aprendiendo a bailar. Una sonrisa se forma sobre sus delgados labios masculinos al notar la silueta de Ginny a través de los cristales de las ventanas del lugar. Sin espera, aparca el auto frente al edificio.

-¡Vaya! No pensé que te vería a esta hora – Exclama la joven, alegre. - ¿Acaso no ibas a…?

-Cancelé – Responde mientras sus brazos se encargan de aprisionar su cintura.

Su boca busca la de ella y el beso que tanto ansiaba desde que se levantó esa mañana no se hizo esperar más tiempo. Ginny le responde con lentitud, como viene haciendo desde hace un mes atrás.

-Te invito a comer – Le parece increíble como con ella puede actuar de manera tan fresca y relajada. La observa dudar unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza, sonriente.

Así como conoce su postre favorito, su comida favorita no la puede dejar pasar. El local que queda en una esquina cerca del salón le parece perfecto… al menos a ella. Si fuera por él, comerían en aquellos restaurantes donde los cubiertos son de plata auténtica y los platos de fina porcelana importada.

El almuerzo se desarrolla de manera amena y sumamente agradable, desde que Draco Malfoy sale con Ginevra Weasley, el mundo parece estar pintado de otro color para él… rojizo y colorido.

-En una semana se hará un festival de danza acá en la ciudad… - Le dice mientras pincha una patata frita con un tenedor. No le mira, sus ojos chocolates están concentrados en el plato que tiene frente a ella.

-Y quieres ir. Eso la verdad que no me sorprende.

-No sólo quiero ir… yo me… pues, la verdad es que… nos… - Titubea un tanto nerviosa, como si fuera a decir que cometió alguna travesura. – Yo nos inscribí, a ti y a mí… - Suspira levantando la vista para fijarse en su reacción.

Draco no hace más que fruncir los labios en una rara mueca, observando a la pelirroja como si ésta estuviera realmente loca.

-Ginevra…

-Será divertido, tan sólo tenemos que trabajar en una nueva coreografía la cual ya he ido pensando. Tú has mejorado muchísimo y pienso que…

-No voy hacerlo – La interrumpe, serio.

-¿Qué…? Pero, Draco… es…

-¡No pienso hacerlo! ¿Acaso estás loca? – Ginny abre exageradamente los ojos, ya con sus mejillas coloreándose poco a poco. – No pienso bailar en ningún festival ni en ningún lugar público que se te ocurra. ¿No entiendes? No puedo dejar que me vean de esa forma y menos con… - Cierra la boca al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, notando el enrojecimiento en el rostro de Ginny, acompañado de cólera y decepción.

Muy tarde se ha dado cuenta de que la lastimó.

-Ginny, yo no…

-Entiendo… - La joven se expresa de manera monótona, ahora inexpresiva. – Era de suponerse todo el asunto. El gran Draco Malfoy no puede dejarse ver junto con Ginevra Weasley, ¿cierto? – Dice ácidamente conforme toma su bolso. – Ahora debo de ser la mujer más estúpida que existe… - Se levanta de la mesa, y Draco puede jurar que vio en sus ojos una humedad y un brillo intenso que antes no estaban presentes. – No sé cómo lo llegué a pensar. Yo…

-Ginny…

-Sólo déjame en paz – Le mira con vesania e indignación antes de dirigirse a la salida del lugar.

El rubio no hace otra cosa que mantenerse sentado y mirar el punto donde antes estaba Ginevra acompañándolo, preguntándose la razón por la cual, conociéndola, no lo golpeó.

Aquel momento sin duda no había sido el adecuado para que el viejo Draco Malfoy regresara, menos con represalias.

* * *

_**N/A:** Desde que inició el fic, no había salido ningún otro personaje, jaja. _

_Haciendo la cuenta, creo que saldrán unos cuatro capítulos más y Fin! _

_**Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar sus puntos de vista! Cada uno vale mil**. Ahora ando un tanto agetreada con la uni. Sólo nos quedan cuatro semanas para terminar el semestre, y hay materias que aún tienen mucho por evaluar, por lo que la cosa se puso medio intensa para los estudiantes... Pero en fin. Todo se puede =)_

_Un besote a todos! _

**_Yani! _**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

El vacío parece incrementarse con el pasar de cada día, insípido y desagradable, como si de una punción a su pecho se tratase. Ha buscado y maquinado mil y un maneras para pedirle disculpas sin tener que llegar a desechar por completo su orgullo, pero no da con la adecuada. ¿Llegar frente a ella con un ramo de flores y una caja de bombones? Por supuesto que no… Ginevra es… Ginevra, tan especial que a veces no sabe cómo ella puede sentir algo por él.

Porque sí, está dispuesto a apostar su vida por decir que esa mujer pelirroja siente algo por su persona, pequeño o grande, pero algo; y es por esa misma razón que no se puede permitir perderla, no después de haber llegado más allá de lo que pensó que llegaría.

Aparca el automóvil frente al salón y contempla su reloj para verificar que ella aún se encuentra ahí. Su corazón palpita raudo y su respiración se va agitando conforme cruza la calle hasta llegar al edificio. Algo en el ambiente es diferente… puede percibir la risa de Ginevra desde el otro lado de la puerta y una gruesa voz masculina que la acompaña en medio de la algazara.

Cierra sus puños fuertemente, maldiciendo entre dientes y con la furia recién nacida asomándose por sus ojos grises ahora fríos y calculadores. No duda en entrar rápidamente al salón y sorprender a la pareja que ríe despreocupada. Ginny está sentada en el suelo, con ese mismo conjunto de licra que le quita el aliento y con su cabello recogido en una alta coleta que deja al descubierto su cuello. El joven que la acompaña esta justo frente a ella; no tiene idea de quién es y tampoco es algo que le interese, _tan sólo quiere que se aleje de Ginny_.

Ambos jóvenes lo observan desde abajo, Ginny con una mueca de disgusto y exasperación, mientras que el otro sólo lo mira con extrañeza y a la vez indiferencia. Es un idiota por no sentir temor… él es Draco Malfoy, y un Malfoy no puede permitir que se le arrebate algo que bien no está dispuesto a dejar ir.

-Ginny…

-No tienes ningún derecho a entrar aquí de esa forma – Exclama ella levantándose del suelo, visiblemente molesta.

-Vine a…

-No me interesa saber a qué demonios viniste, bien te pedí que me dejaras tranquila… creo que no es algo muy difícil, ¿cierto? – Lo mira con irritación antes de posar sus castaños ojos en el chico que aún está sentado en el suelo.

-Creo que nos merecemos un descanso. Vamos por unos refrescos.

-¡No dejaré que salgas con este sujeto! – Su voz sale en un tono demasiado elevado para el gusto de Ginevra, mas no le importa verla en ese momento con su expresión huraña y una ceja arqueada.

-Ni se te ocurra elevarme de nuevo la voz, Malfoy. No eres quien para…

-Elevaré la voz si quiero y no…

-Escucha, amigo…

-¡Tú cierra la boca y vete de aquí! – Grita al joven, haciendo que éste abriera los ojos sorprendido y un tanto… asustado, por el tono amenazante que empleó.

-Él no se irá, tú eres el que…

-Se irá porque sí… - Sin dar tiempo de nada, Draco toma al joven de la camisa y dando grandes pasos lo dirige hacia la salida del salón, sin prestar atención a los gritos de Ginevra ni a las replicas de él. – Te diré una cosa… - El pobre chico, muy sorprendido y Shockeado por tal trato del rubio, no puede hacer más que mirarlo con los ojos como un par de platos redondos. – Aléjate de Ginevra – Y sin más, lo empuja hacia el exterior del lugar, cerrando la puerta en su cara.

-¡Eres un completo idiota! No tienes ningún derecho a tratar a las personas así y menos si…

-¿Quién era ese?

-Es algo que obvio, no te interesa.

-Ginevra… - La pelirroja resopla y se cruza de brazos, Draco sabe que es el momento de decir lo que fue a decir. – Ginny… yo…

-No quiero escucharte. Me iré a casa. – La mira tomar sus cosas y caminar hacia la puerta del salón. No pierde el tiempo pensando, rápidamente la toma de los brazos y la pega a su cuerpo, evitando que se vaya.

-No puedes dejarme con la palabra en la boca – Su voz sale firme, ve las pupilas de Ginny dilatarse por la ira y su boca presionarse hasta crear una fina línea recta.

-Suéltame.

-No… - Mueve sus brazos ágilmente hasta aprisionarla en un abrazo del cual se le es imposible moverse.

-Malfoy, que me…

-¡Vine a decirte que lo siento! – Bramó. – Siento… lamento lo que dije. Yo no… - Exhala hondamente y la observa a los ojos, pidiendo y rogando poder asegurarle que lo que dijo no es lo que siente en realidad. A la mierda todo el orgullo, ya éste le importa muy poco. – Bailaré contigo en el festival. – Si mostrar y gritar a todo pulmón que está con Ginevra Weasley es lo que necesita para hacerla feliz, pues lo hará.

En los últimos días había sentido tal fatiga y pesadumbre por no estar con ella, que simplemente ya lo demás no le interesa.

-De verdad… - Sus orbes chocolate brillan con intensidad, asombrados y vivos.

-Bailaré contigo…

-No… - Ginny suspira, destensando su cuerpo y relajándose un poco entre sus brazos. Sus ojos ya no muestran tanta molestia, pero sí algo que hace al rubio temblar de expectación. – No me importa que no bailes conmigo. - Lo mira, y Draco no tarda en notar las diminutas lagrimas que empiezan a empañar su visión. – Lo que… lo que me dolió fue… - La besa sin espera, sin dejarla terminar. Quiere golpearse por haberla lastimado, por haberla herido con unas palabras que nunca debieron salir de su boca.

-Yo no…

-No debería estar contigo – Susurra liberando un pequeño sollozo. El rubio siente como si el alma se le fuera a los pies; verla de esa forma le destruye dolorosamente, más con lo que dijo.

La besa de nuevo, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces más… con deseo, con frenesí, con pasión.

-Tú debes estar conmigo…

-No…

-Debes estar conmigo – Continúa. – Me equivoqué, hablé sin pensar y lo siento. Ginny, no voy a dejar que se acabe esto por una idiotez. – Nuevamente, sus labios se ven presos entre los de él, suaves y tiernos, con sabor a vainilla y aroma a canela. Sus manos la aprietan contra sí y sus suspiros lo estremecen de punta a punta, enardeciéndolo y excitándolo, causándole cosquillas y transportándolo más allá de la realidad.

-No eres Draco Malfoy… - Exclama la joven a la par que apoya su frente contra la suya. Sonríe.

-Creo que ya no – Libera una pequeña risa que Ginny no tarda en acompañar. – Y nunca me había sentido tan bien en mi vida.

-Entonces, ¿bailarás conmigo sin importa que nos vean millones de personas? Te mencioné que habrá cámaras de televisión ¿verdad? Y muchos de mis amigos irán y…

Bien, sobrevivirá a todo y a todos… siempre y cuando ella esté a su lado, lo demás puede pasar a segundo plano.

* * *

_**N/A: **No me gustó mucho como quedó esta parte, u_u_

_Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, y por leer este fic que va dedicado a mí, jajaja. _

_Cada vez falta menitos para terminar... _

_Un besote a todos. _

**_Yani! _**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

¡Por aquella razón temía tanto bailar delante de todos! Bien, al menos ya saben de aquella relación que mantiene con Ginevra Weasley… una relación la cual le ha devuelto la vida y las ganas de disfrutar que hacia tanto no sentía.

Pero esas miradas… asesinas, de burla, de desconcierto, taladran su rostro y lo hacen sentir sumamente incómodo, con ganas de correr y hasta de vomitar, cabe destacar. La delicada mano de Ginny presiona la suya, brindándole una ola tanto de calor como de seguridad. El camerino que se les dio para prepararse antes del evento resulta ahora demasiado pequeño con tanta gente dentro. Los señores Weasley intercambian miradas de auténtico asombro conforme los hermanos mayores de la pelirroja lo observan con un desprecio demasiado palpable que deja al ambiente muy tenso.

La única mirada que puede decir, disfruta de verdad, es la de Potter… ¡Oh, sí! Vaya que la disfruta. ¡Sufre, idiota!

-Ginny…

-Creo que ahora no es el momento para hablar, mamá. Ya en unos minutos tenemos que salir a…

-¡¿Acaso estás demente?! ¿O este imbécil te hechizó para…?

-¡Me haces el favor de bajar la voz, Ronald!

-Ginny…

-No es el momento adecuado para estar hablando de esto – Decreta la pelirroja mientras continúa apretando su mano. – Yo… hablaremos en casa, ¿sí? – Mira a sus padres, los cuales asienten con la cabeza de manera automática, aún incrédulos. – Y ustedes no pueden decir ni hacer nada al respecto, ¿está claro? – Señala con seriedad al trío de pelirrojos y al despeinado sujeto de azabache cabello… _¡Oh, sí! ¡Sufre, idiota! _Se regocija el joven Malfoy.

-Ginny…

En esos instantes una gruesa voz resuena entre las paredes del camerino a través de unos gigantescos parlantes colocados en los pasillos.

-Ya debemos salir…

-Hablaremos en casa – Articula por fin el señor Weasley mientras conduce a su anonadada mujer hacia las afueras de la habitación.

-Esto, Ginevra, no…

-Cierra la boca y sal de aquí, Ronald. ¡Ustedes también! – Empuja a los gemelos y a Harry a través del marco de la puerta y cierra la misma con fuerza. – Esto… Draco…

-Ya debemos salir – Habla el joven, demasiado tranquilo para sorpresa de ella.

-¿No estás…?

-¿Preparado?

-Iba a decir molesto.

Draco la toma de la cintura y acerca su boca hacia la suya con notable deseo y ansiedad. Bebe de sus labios con parsimonia y suavidad, deleitándose con aquellas sensaciones que se despiertan ante el más mínimo roce.

-Salgamos a bailar – Le dice apenas sus dientes dejan libre a su labio inferior. Él ha dejado el miedo en segundo plano, como bien se había dicho. Aguantará lo que los Weasley le tengan preparado, con la única condición de que Ginevra esté acompañándolo; de esa forma puede jurar que no lo matarán.

-Si ganamos…

-Te llevaré a celebrar.

-Ten seguro que no planeo perder, Malfoy – Lo abraza por el cuello conforme se pone de puntitas para rozar sus labios al hablar. – Pero, de ser ese el caso… celebrar contigo no es algo que pienso cancelar. – Tiembla, se estremece, siente cosquillas y a su corazón desbocado. Ginny lo besa, tierna y delicadamente, con sensualidad y erotismo. Gruñe contra su boca mientras sus manos aprietan su espalda para pegarla más hacia su cuerpo. Suspira. – Hora de salir. – Sonríe sin más, tal cual un tarado embelesado. Se deja guiar por esas delicadas manos y esos pies de ángel danzarín hacia una multitud de personas entusiasmadas y agasajadas.

La acción de bailar antes no había sido tan embriagadora… y por sobre todo excitante, maravillosa.

* * *

_**N/A: **Ya cada vez falta menos!! jejeje. _

_Un besote a todos! Además de las gracias inmensas por leer!_

**_Yani! _**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

¡Todo había sido tan… tan…! El barullo, los plausos, la gente, las fotografías…

-¡Todo fue tan…! – Ginny suspira fuerte al no hallar la palabra adecuada para expresar su alegría. – Era la primera vez que bailaba con tanta gente mirándome, y… simplemente fue…

-Excitante… - Completa Draco viéndola sonreír.

-Exacto – Ginny lo mira. – Gracias, has estado más que bien. La verdad es que me sorprendiste por completo, Malfoy. – Ríe divertida.

-Eres buena profesora, Weasley – La gira en una vuelta en medio de la pequeña pista para luego volverla a pegar a su cuerpo. La música que resuena en el restaurante resulta ser una balada algo lenta, romántica y relajante. Varias parejas los imitan a su alrededor. – Lamento que no ganáramos.

Ginny chasquea la lengua en señal de poca importancia.

-Es muy difícil ganar esa clase de eventos. Creo que la mayoría, por no decir todos, resultan ser comprados. Siempre es así.

-Me lo hubieras dicho y así yo…

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo? Si llegara a ganar algo así debe ser por mi talento y no por… - La interrumpe, besándola.

-Sólo bromeaba, Ginny – Sonríe divertido con un brillo cegador en los ojos. ¡Ahora su vida es tan deleitante! Demasiado complacida, tanto que incluso no puede evitar pensar, por algunos segundos, que todo aquello que vive es un sueño… demasiado realista, pero un sueño al fin.

-Me fascina este lugar – Declara la pelirroja mientras apoya la cabeza en el hombro de él. El restaurante al cual Draco había decidido llevarla a cenar se encuentra decorado al más antiguo estilo griego, demasiada calidad a un muy alto precio… por supuesto, ¿A dónde más la podía haber llevado el joven Malfoy? - Aunque me hubiera gustado comer pizza y tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla. – Completa la pelirroja mientras levanta la vista, riendo. Draco sólo la observa con una ceja levemente arqueada. – Pero complacerte a ti al menos una vez no está mal, supongo – Lo besa lentamente, con parsimonia. – Gracias por todo. – Repite de nuevo.

¿Qué demonios le agradece? Si en realidad es él quien debe bramarle las gracias unas millones de veces por darle la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo. Después de un pasado tan opaco y renegrido, un presente colorido atiborra a su vida ahora… y espera que aquello se mantenga hasta el futuro, y más allá.

Sus cuerpos aún danzan con suavidad de un lado a otro, acordes con las notas musicales de la lenta balada que emiten en el restaurante; Draco no resiste en besarla de nuevo, extasiado.

-¿Cuándo…? - Ginny interrumpe el celestial contacto. - ¿Cuándo te parece…? – La nota titubear conforme su rostro baja la mirada.

-Hablar con tu familia – La joven había decidido aplazar aquella incómoda situación justo después de que los jueces dieran el resultado, desapareciendo apenas salieron del escenario. – Cuando tú quieras.

-Draco…

-Ya te lo dije - Nuevamente su boca se encarga de aprisionar la suya con afán y ahínco. La besa con determinación, esmerándose en cada roce, húmedo y tibio. Sus brazos la aprietan contra sí mientras siente los dedos de ella trazar caricias en su nuca y cuello. ¡Es tan condenadamente agradable! Absorbente, encantador, apetitoso y placentero. Desea… _necesita de ella._

Sus labios juguetean entre los de la pelirroja sensualmente, encargándose de dejar entre sus recuerdos el más vivo sabor a paraíso. Besa con ternura la piel de su mentón y distribuye caricias en su pecosa mejilla con la punta de su perfilada nariz. ¿Cuándo antes había mostrado siquiera una pizca de ternura ante una mujer? Es la primera vez…

-¿Te digo algo? – Se estremece demasiado al sentir el aliento de Ginny sobre su oreja izquierda. La voz de la chica sale en apenas un tenue susurro. – Estoy aquí, _abrazada a ti_… - Las manos de la joven bajan y suben por su espalda, esbozando caricias sobre su fino chaleco. Su corazón late desbocado, demasiado animado. – Mas ansío tenerte más cerca… _mucho más._ – Cierto frío muy intenso invade su columna vertebral. El rostro sonrojado de Ginevra lo observa con un furor que hacen enchinar cada poro de su piel. Su pecho se infla, colmado de deseo. Siente las ganas retumbar a mil en cada parte de su cuerpo_… Tenerla más cerca…_

La besa con algo de brusquedad y aspereza, haciéndola darse cuenta del mismo anhelo que domina en su ser y que lleva tratando de menguar desde hace tantísimo tiempo. La estruja contra sí, embriagándose con sus suspiros.

La mira a los ojos, y sólo bastó una sonrisa sincera y un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ella, para hacer a ambos desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

_**N/A:** Como siempre, dedicado a mí! jajajaja! (si soy tonta) _

_Muchas gracias por leer! Ya este fic está en su punto finito, espero guste como ha estado gustando. A mí en lo personal me encanta (Cosa bastante rara, de verdad) _

_La próxima viñeta estará pronto!_

_Un besote a todos!_

**_Yani! _**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

La situación para él es completamente nueva y diferente en esa ocasión. ¿Cómo habían sido los momentos de pasión dentro de la habitación del joven Malfoy en tiempos pasados? Tan sólo se encargaba de sentir placer, acabar… y ya. Esas mariposas en cada extremidad de su cuerpo siempre estaban ausentes. Esas cosquillas en el estómago ni siquiera sabía que existían. Ese sentimiento de dicha, de plenitud…

Una abundancia de sensaciones antes desconocidas para él avasallan a su ser entero, haciéndolo querer gritar eufórico y extasiado; maravillado, deslumbrado.

-He deseado y necesitado este momento desde tanto, Ginevra – El susurro sobre el oído de la chica sale ronco, ansioso. Sus brazos la elevan unos centímetros del suelo, estampando su cuerpo contra una de las paredes de la amueblada habitación. Alza su rostro para capturar sus labios, más rojos y apetitosos que de costumbre. Su boca desciende por la blancura y esbeltez de su cuello, llegando al inicio de la piel de sus senos y esparciendo pequeños besos por sobre el escote de su vestido.

Se siente feliz. Suspira, apoya la cabeza sobre su pecho y cierra los ojos aspirando con profundidad, inhalando su embriagador aroma. Las manos de Ginny acarician con suavidad su lacio cabello rubio, causándole paz y cierto sopor… mas el deseo aumenta, el calor que emana de su cuerpo emerge con más ansías y frenesí. De nuevo la de posita en el suelo, bebiendo de sus labios y acariciando su cuerpo.

De un momento a otro, sus ropas dejan de impedir el mutuo descubrimiento. Sin duda alguna no sabía qué significado poseía la palabra "Perfección", hasta esa noche. Es tanta su pureza, su plenitud…

Con cada nueva sensación piensa que llegará a la locura. Está en el cielo, en su propio paraíso. Sus movimientos están perfectamente sincronizados. Se unen y encajan a la perfección, como si de dos piezas del Puzzle se tratase. Quiere signarla, mordisquea su cuello y le deja visibles marcas, _un vestigio de que ella le pertenece a él_. Siente sus manos recorrer su espalda, y reza porque sus uñas arañen con más vigor su piel… dejando en ella su sello, _el vestigio de que él le pertenece a ella. _

-Te amo, Ginny… - Exclama entre jadeos ahogados y gemidos descontrolados. Es la primera vez que lo dice_…_

-Te amo, Draco… - Y es la primera vez que lo escucha.

El sonido que provoca el vuelo de las cortinas resulta relajante, somnífero. Sus dedos recorren con lentitud la piel de su delgado brazo aún algo tembloroso, húmedo por el sudor y erizado por su tacto. Se percata de la mano de ella trazando figuras sin sentido sobre su blanco y lampiño pecho, para justo después apretarse a él en un abrazo que le causa tanto placer como bienestar.

-Parece todo tan irreal… - La escucha decir en voz baja. Sí, todo parece completamente irreal…

-Pero no lo es – Exclama acariciando su cuello, seguro y tranquilo. Ginny levanta la cabeza y fija sus brillantes ojos en los grises de él. Siente que le cala el alma…

-Eres magnífico – Le susurra con sus mejillas encantadoramente ruborizadas. Él tan sólo eleva la comisura de sus labios hasta formar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Magnífica eres tú… - Y mucho más… Ginevra Weasley es, simplemente estupenda. Puede representar el prototipo perfecto de mujer apasionada, dulce, tierna, hermosa… _intensa._ – Te amo – Quiere repetirlo, quiere dejárselo claro. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué le hizo esa pelirroja para tenerlo así? – Te amo…

Con una sonrisa traviesa que lo deja sin respirar por unos segundos, Ginevra se sienta a horcajadas sobre él. La sábana de seda color verde aceituna se resbala de su cuerpo. Su pulso se acelera y sus manos ávidas e inquietas no tardan en recorrer cada centímetro de la pecosa piel de su cintura y piernas. La abraza contra sí cuando la joven se inclina a besar sus labios, sintiendo la delicadeza de sus sonrosados senos presionarse contra su pecho. Enreda los dedos en su cabello rojo fuego y profundiza el contacto, extasiado.

Gira sobre la cama, aprisionándola, haciéndola darse cuenta de lo mucho que necesita volverla a sentir temblar bajo su cuerpo.

De nuevo las mil y un sensaciones a flor de piel… vivas y únicas. Ahora Draco Malfoy es un condenado enamorado, algo que pensó y juró, no pasaría jamás.

* * *

_**N/A:** Todo sutil y delicado. Lamento si esperaban algo verdaderamente "Lemmon", pero este fic no está para eso. _

_Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, son una gran motivación, jeje. Creo que se vienen un par de viñetas más, y fin! _

_Un besote a Todos! Los quiero!_

**_Yani! _**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Cierto temor lo invadió cuando despertó sin Ginevra junto a él. La cama aún está tibia, por lo que supone que la chica se levantó hace apenas unos minutos. Se incorpora sobre las sábanas completamente desordenadas y mira con pereza el reloj, cinco de la mañana. Inhala una considerable cantidad de aire despeinándose más los cabellos, la habitación tiene ese característico olor que deja una noche llena de pasión, además de un agradable aromita a esencias florares. Sonríe. No tarda mucho en levantarse y buscar los pantalones de su pijama de dormir.

Supone que Ginny se encuentra quizá en la cocina, pues duda mucho que la joven se haya ido si ni siquiera ha salido el sol. Baja las escaleras con tranquilidad conforme un bostezo se escapa de su boca. Ve un rayito de luz que se asoma tras el pequeño espacio que se ve entre la base de la puerta y el piso… como lo suponía, Ginny está ahí.

No le extraña para nada el que la joven se esté preparando un bocadillo de madrugada, pues en los últimos meses ya la conoce más que suficiente como para jurar que la chica posee un apetito voraz. En silencio se acerca por detrás de ella y rodea su menuda figura cubierta por la camisa que anoche traía él puesta… le queda de maravilla.

-¿Tienes hambre? – No le responde. Hunde su rostro en el hueco que deja su cuello y su hombro derecho, aspirando contra su piel con profundidad. – Me haces cosquillas… - Ríe Ginny mientras culmina su emparedado de pavo. - ¿Quieres? – Pregunta ahora frente a frente. Draco niega con la cabeza y posa su boca sobre la de ella.

-No tenías que bajar a prepararte esto. Podíamos llamar a uno de mis elfos domésticos y…

-No me molesta – Da un primer mordisco a su emparedado. El rubio la mira como goza gustosa del Sándwich; parte de la mayonesa se riega cerca de la comisura de sus labios, sonríe sin más.

-No me gusta la mayonesa – Exclama.

-Pues a mí me encanta – Lo ve. – Si no te gusta, ¿por qué la tienes en tu despensa? – Draco se alza de hombros.

-Debo tenerlo todo, así no haga uso de eso – Libera una pequeña risa al ver como Ginevra blanquea los ojos. La mayonesa sigue manchando la comisura de sus labios… demasiado tentadora. Acerca peligrosamente su rostro hacia ella y prueba del aderezo, pasando luego su lengua entre sus labios.

Ahora el muy elaborado emparedado de Ginny cae al suelo, ocasionando que la mayonesa manchara con pequeñas porciones la cerámica del piso. La pelirroja enreda sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras las manos de él la toman de las caderas para alzarla y montarla sobre la mesa.

El gesto frenético se vuelve cada vez menos eufórico. El beso continúa de manera tierna, parsimoniosa, haciéndolo durar un poco más. Draco puede escuchar la risita de Ginny debido a las cosquillas que le ocasionan sus besos a los lados del cuello. La abraza fuertemente contra sí y deja a su boca reposar sobre la tersura de su blanca piel.

-Eres mía… - El murmullo sale ronco, contenido. Una exclamación al muy estilo Draco Malfoy… demasiado posesiva. – Mía, Ginny.

La chica eleva sus manos y toma su rostro con verdadera necesidad. Lo besa en los labios, con una mezcla híbrida de suavidad y de fuerza. El joven rubio puede escuchar claramente un "_Te amo"_ que Ginevra deja escapar contra su boca… le responde de la misma manera, perdido en esas nuevas sensaciones, _perdido en ella._

Pasados dos horas después de haber salido el sol, Ginny ya se encuentra lista para irse. Siente a su orgullo ya inexistente ser aún más pisoteado por él mismo cuando le ruega a la joven que se quede. Ginny sonríe divertida, envolviéndolo con sus brazos y besándolo de lleno en los labios.

-Hoy debo ir a la academia – Roza su pequeña nariz con la de él. Quien lo viera compartiendo un gesto tan tierno e íntimo pensará que Draco Malfoy fue suplantado por otro ser. – Nos veremos en la tarde ¿sí? Te estaré esperando en el salón. - Y se va, dejando tras ella el fragante aroma de su cabello y el níveo tacto de su piel.

¡Todo el bendito día con esa sonrisa! Los elfos lo miran extrañados, pensando qué milagro ha pasado para que Draco Malfoy esté tan animado… _demasiado animado que hasta da miedo,_ cuchichean entre sí.

Pasado el transcurso de las horas, decide alistarse para ir rumbo a la academia de baile. Se termina de ajustar su reloj de pulsera tras la puerta antes de salir, justo cuando el timbre de la misma suena en ese instante.

Miradas indescriptibles lo traspasan en ese momento. Tras Pansy Blaise le señala un artículo de periódico con una fotografía del muy visto concurso de baile. _¡Mierda!_

-Tus padres vienen en camino – Sisea la joven histéricamente.

Siente que más que temerle a lo que los Weasley pueden hacerle, debe temerle a lo que sus padres van a interpelarle.

* * *

_**N/A:** Falta poquito, falta poquito. Había dicho sólo dos drabbles más, pero creo que serán unos tres o cuarto, y listo! De verdad! =) _

_Ya ando un poco más desocupada de la uni, recién termine el semestre (Todo bien gracias a Dios! Sí!) jeje. Me encargaré de terminar este fic pronto y de adelantar los otros que tengo lo más que pueda!C=  
_

_Gracias por leer!_

_Un besote a todos!_

**_Yani! _**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Es difícil no sentirse intimidado cuando toda la vida siempre fue así. Sabe que es la hora de decir ¡Basta! Pues no puede permitirse arrojar toda su plenitud a un profundo precipicio tan sólo por la satisfacción de sus padres… ¿dónde queda su felicidad? Es algo que siempre les ha cuestionado.

-No pienso dejarla – Exclama seriamente, con las facciones de su rostro tensas.

-Perjudicarás el apellido de la familia.

-Hace mucho que ustedes se encargaron de eso – Los señala sin remordimiento. - ¿O acaso pensaste que estar de lado de Voldemort nos colocaría en la cúspide del éxito y del respeto ante todos? – Ve como su padre presiona la mandíbula mientras su madre desvía la mirada hacia otro extremo de la sala. – Además…

-¡Se trata de Ginevra Weasley, hijo! – Habla Narcisa fijando sus glaciales ojos en él.

-Sé perfectamente de quien se trata.

-Serás tú el perjudicado en esto.

¿Qué están insinuando? ¿Qué Ginevra juega con él? Quiere reír ante tal estupidez.

-Escuchen… - Suspira. – Ya dije lo que tenía que decir. Sí, estoy con Ginevra Weasley. No, no la pienso dejar. Y ustedes… - Los señala. – Deberían respetar mi decisión por lo menos una vez.

-Está tan cambiado – Escucha el susurro de su madre hacia su padre.

-No pensarás que tomaremos tal decisión por parte tuya como si…

-¡Es mi vida!

-¡Pero tú eres mi hijo! – Lucius se levanta del sillón, visiblemente molesto y perturbado. Con sus grises ojos destilando ese veneno que siempre hizo temer a Draco. – Eres un Malfoy. Y un Malfoy no…

-No se deja atemorizar por nadie – Lo dice sin más – Así esa persona sea su padre – Ve al mayor de los Malfoy entrecerrar los ojos con ira mientras su madre no hace otra cosa que ver hacia el piso del lugar. Piensa que la furia ahora no es del todo por su relación con Ginevra, no. Lucius odia que le lleven la contraria.

-Tengo poder sobre ti, Draco.

-No…

-¡Lo tengo! – Brama mirándolo con fijeza. – Esto… - Señala el lugar en general alzando uno de sus brazos. – Puedo privarte de todo esto tan rápido que ni cuenta te darás de cuando mendigas en la calle, bailando burdamente como lo hiciste con esa mujer. Tus negocios, tus empresas… todo lo tengo acá – Señala la palma de su mano. – Y tú has de respetarme y…

-Yo te respeto, padre – Habla el rubio tranquilamente, paseando su mirada desde Narcisa hacia el hombre de pie frente a él. – Eres tú quien no sabe respetarme a mí.

Lucius presiona sus labios hasta forma una fina línea recta mientras la batalla de miradas encolerizadas persiste entre padre e hijo. Ya la última palabra por parte de él está dicha, no le cuesta nada repetirla.

-No pienso dejarla. Sea quien sea que pienses que es ella.

-Hijo… - Lo ve bajar la guardia y liberar un suspiro cansado. – Esa familia…

-El problema que tengas con su familia no me concierne a mí – Debió darse cuenta de eso desde hace mucho tiempo. – Ni a ella.

-No me des la espalda – Es un susurro más parecido a un siseo, contenido por el enojo que pensaba estaba menguando dentro de su padre.

Baja la cabeza por unos segundos antes de alzar su vista para ver a su madre.

-¿No dirás nada? - Pregunta viendo a la mujer, la cual se mantiene tensa sobre el sofá. Se observan fijamente, rodeados de un pulcro silencio que es interrumpido por el extremo inferior del bastón de Lucius al chocar contra el piso con fuerza. Narcisa Malfoy eleva la comisura de sus labios hasta forma una discreta sonrisa, él la imita. Entre una madre y un hijo no se necesitan muchas palabras para entenderse.

* * *

_**N/A:** No sé si el capítulo culminó donde debía. A pesar de lo corto me costó un poco, pues jamás de los jamases he escrito sobre los padres de Draco. Pero en fin, espero haya gustado, y si no... saben que con un review me lo pueden decir. _

_Disculpen la tardanza. Entre cosa y cosa el tiempo se va, u.u.  
_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer!_

_Besotes!_

**_Yani! _**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

La euforia que siente es grande. De cierta manera, enfrentar a sus padres le proporcionó una profunda sensación de alivio que sólo puede ser superada por el misticismo que ocasiona la boca de Ginevra, sólo eso. Sentir temor hacia ellos, más hacia su padre, ya es cosa del pasado. Sonríe.

-Un giro y luego se… - Interrumpe a Ginny con esa sorpresiva entrada, asiéndola de la cintura y besando sus labios. La emoción se nota en su gesto. – Dra… - La besa de nuevo, mas ella se ve reticente en responderle. - ¡Draco! – La mira ceñudo. Con sus mejillas ruborizadas Ginevra señala con la cabeza hacia un lado del salón.

Un grupo de chicas, unas diez exactamente, se encuentran mirando a la pareja con atención. Algunas con sonrisas, otras con algo de asombro y luego con diversión.

-Estoy en medio de una clase – Le murmura.

-Lo siento – Lejos de sentirse avergonzado, como quizá pudo ser en tiempos pasados, la besa levemente; sólo un roce que Ginny gustosa recibe. Puede percibir unas pequeñas risas por parte del grupo de chicas. – Lo siento – Le sonríe… - Continúen – Levanta una mano hacia las jóvenes mientras se dirige hacia uno de los bancos del lugar.

Resulta agradable verla trabajar. Se nota y casi palpa esa pasión que emerge de su alma por la danza… y es que es perfecta. Puede jurar que no muchas personas logran transmitir el sentimiento de cada acorde de una canción como sólo Ginny puede hacerlo.

-Hasta la semana entrante, Ginny. – La última chica se pierde tras la salida del salón, no sin antes observar de reojo al rubio que aún espera sentado en el banco. Una risa tonta se escapa de ella.

-¡No puedes volver a quedarte mientras doy una clase! – Exclama la pelirroja a la par que se sienta junto a él.

-¿Por qué?

-Las distraes demasiado… - Frunce los labios – Pasaron toda la clase mirándote y mirándote. ¿Acaso no las notaste?

En realidad no. Estaba muy ocupado mirándola a ella.

-La verdad es que no.

-Pues lo hacían. – Lo mira. – Creen que eres muy guapo.

-Eso ya lo sabía.

-Engreído – La toma del cabello y la acerca a su rostro con aprensión, besándola con esmero.

-Y soy magnífico – Susurra contra su boca.

-Magnífica soy yo – Se miran a los ojos antes de reír relajados. - ¡Muero de hambre!

Camino a comer Draco no se inhibe de contarle lo sucedido con sus padres. Tan sólo un pequeño resumen de la charla. Ginny lo escucha impasible, mas en sus ojos se puede ver un brillo reluciente y en sus mejillas un color rosáceo que enmarcan una preciosa sonrisa.

-Debo conseguir ese periódico. Será un excelente recuerdo. – Es lo que dice después de que él termina de hablar. Draco sonríe sin despegar los ojos del camino. – Dices que hay una foto de nosotros, ¿no? – El rubio asiente con la cabeza. - ¡Excelente! Desde que te vi en mallas muero por una foto tuya con ellas – Mueve su rostro raudamente para verla reírse con ganas.

-¿Te burlas de mí, Weasley?

-Para nada… - Se acomoda en el asiento para verlo mejor. – Con mallas te ves sumamente sexy, ¿lo sabías? – Ríe de nuevo. Draco sólo niega con la cabeza sin ocultar del todo su sonrisa divertida. – Bien… - Ginny suspira ya calmada. – Tus padres ya lo saben – dice con tranquilidad mirando por la ventanilla. – Queda ahora hablar con los míos, ¿cierto?

No sabe qué expresión forma su rostro al escuchar esas palabras, pero Ginny, al verlo otra vez, no puede eludir unas sonoras carcajadas que le salen desde el alma.

-No… no tienes que temerle en lo absoluto a mis padres. Lo sabes.

-Lo sé…

-Pero mis hermanos… - Y de nuevo se ríe al ver su extraña mueca. Indescifrable, pero por su risa, divertida también.

* * *

_**N/A: **Nada para que acabe! =) (Ahora sí es en serio) jeje.  
_

_Gracias por leer y comentar. Se siente tan bien saber que gusta lo que escribo. Este fic en lo personal lo estoy finalizando con gusto, pues me agrada mucho; de verdad que sí. Y va de mí para mí! (?) jajaja. Lo repito.  
_

_Hasta la próxima actualización. _

**_Yani! _**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

No puede negarse que desea estar en cualquier otra parte del mundo, menos ahí. ¡Y pensaba que la mirada de su padre era dura!

Tres cabezas lo miran con ojos de basilisco a punto de atacar mientras otras dos lo ven con verdadero… ¿asombro? No tiene idea. Quizá saliera corriendo si no fuera por la mano de Ginny apretando la suya. La observa levemente, notando su sonrisa tranquila y su expresión risueña. ¡Por supuesto! Él está que se muere de nervios mientras ella se mantiene completamente tranquila y feliz… al menos aquella actitud de su parte mitigan un poco las oscilaciones internas que espera no exteriorizar. Odiaría quedar como un completo idiota frente a esa familia, vaya que sí.

-Bien… - La sonrisa de Ginny se hace más amplia conforme lo arrastra hacia el centro de la sala. – Hemos llegado.

Presiona los labios para evitar gritar su nombre cuando Ginevra lo suelta para acercarse hacia sus padres y obsequiarles a ambos un par de besos en las mejillas. Los señores Weasley responden gustosos el gesto de su hija, luego vuelven a clavar sus indescriptibles miradas en el joven rubio. Draco siente como si un hoyo negro succionara todo lo que se encuentra en su estómago. Ginny saluda a sus tres hermanos con entusiasmo y vuelve luego a su lado, alegre.

-¿Por qué no están acá Bill y Percy? – ¡Gracias al cielo no están! Piensa Draco con alivio. Lidiar con tres protectores hermanos puede que no sea tan difícil, pero con los seis… - ¡Es sábado! Los sábados siempre son en familia. – Exclama la pelirroja con un deje de fastidio por la ausencia de los dos hombres faltantes.

-Exacto, Ginny – Ronald camina unos pasos hacia la pareja sin quitar la vista del rubio. – En familia… - Dice lentamente, enfatizando la palabra.

-Acá vamos – Escucha el Slytherin suspirar a la chica. - ¿Les parece si tomamos asiento?

-Yo estoy muy bien de pie. Ginevra, debo decirte que…

-Primero que nada, hermano… - Interrumpe Ginny – Deja de hablar con ese tonito tan irritado – Levanta un dedo. – y Segundo, vamos a sentarnos.

Aquello pasa de ser incómodo a todavía más incómodo. Los próximos minutos transcurren en un intercambio de miradas que ya le está empezando a causar nauseas. Mirar al suelo es de cobardes, así que eso no se lo puede permitir. Enfoca los ojos en la expresión más ¿amable? Que se encuentra en la sala.

La señora Weasley se ve inquieta, mas su natural amabilidad la hacen sonreírle amistosamente.

-¿Tienes sed, querido?

-¡Mamá!

-¡No grites, Ronald Weasley! – Apunta la señora hacia su hijo. – Ahora, voy por unas bebidas y unos bocadillos a la cocina. Regreso en seguida.

De nuevo aquel silencio que ya le parece ensordecedor.

-Bien, creo que presentar es pérdida de tiempo. Ya todos se conocen.

-Creo que iré a ayudar a tu madre, hija – El señor Weasley se levanta del sofá. – Es… - Camina algo lento, casi vacilante, hacia la pareja. Draco traga saliva. – Es un… placer, tenerte acá, Draco – Extiendo la mano hacia un atónito rubio que alcanza a estrecharla amablemente.

-El… - Levanta la vista. La mirada del anciano Weasley es bastante, ¿cómo se dice? Agradable. Sí, agradable. – El placer es todo mío, señor – Realiza un educado gesto con la cabeza.

Parece que Ronald Weasley quiere apoyar la mandíbula contra el piso. Los gemelos se ven… raros, concentrados. Como si maquinearan algo.

¡Merlín santo! Conoce la reputación de ese par. Algo planean, puede jurarlo. ¡La que se le viene! Todo por una mujer. Bueno, debe tener en cuenta que no es cualquier mujer, no.

-Estás completamente loca, Ginevra. No aceptaré que tú…

-Por favor, Ronald – Interrumpe Ginny a su hermano. – No estoy acá con Draco, _mi novio _– el Slytherin supone la mirada de burla que la joven desarrolla mientras taladra a Ron con los ojos, y supone bien. – Para que ustedes me digan si puedo o no salir con él. Saldré con él de todas formas. – Finaliza con una sonrisa prominente. – Amen u odien la idea.

-¡Es… es… estás loca! – Ronald alza los brazos en un exagerado gesto de exasperación. – Y tú – Lo señala. – Tú eres… es… ¡Argg! – Gruñe molesto.

-Pareces un neandertal – Ginny se ve ligeramente divertida ante la reacción del pelirrojo menor.

-Tú… - Ronald saca su varita y apunta sin dudar hacia el joven Malfoy. Ginny se levanta.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Ronald Weasley!

-Este idiota es…

-Baja tu varita.

-No antes de…

-¡Que bajes tu varita! – Ginevra se acerca sin temor hacia él y le arrebata el objeto de las manos. – Ronald, basta.

-Ginny, no puedes pretender que…

-Vamos a hablar, ¿te parece?

-Ginny…

-Vamos – Toma la mano de su hermano y se pierdan tras la puerta que va al jardín de la madriguera.

Algo en la cabeza del rubio le advierte una cosa; los gemelos aún están con él.

-Bien, Malfoy… - La voz de George Weasley sale tranquila, muy tranquila para su gusto.

-Así que con nuestra hermana – Fred alza una ceja y la regresa a su posición sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Esto es algo que de verdad no esperábamos.

-Vaya que no.

-Yo…

-Descuida, guarda lo que tengas que decir para cuando la familia esté reunida. – George se levanta seguido de Fred. – Un placer verte – Le ofrece la mano. Draco la estrecha, dudoso. Mira al otro pelirrojo, el cual, al igual que su gemelo, le extiendo la mano amistosamente.

-Que nuestra hermana no se altere cuando regrese. Dile que regresaremos a tiempo para la cena – Ambos sonríen antes de desaparecer de escena.

Draco se permite liberar todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, mas deja de respirar de nuevo cuando Ron regresa a la sala de estar.

El pelirrojo no dice nada, tan sólo lo mira con los ojos levemente cerrados antes de perderse en la cocina. Ahí se da cuenta de que los padres de Ginny se tardan mucho en regresar.

-¿Y los gemelos?

-Se fueron – Habla con la voz ronca por estar tanto tiempo callado. – Dijeron que estarían a tiempo para la cena.

-Espero – Se sienta de nuevo junto a él. – La comida será en una hora. Ya todos han de llegar pronto.

_"Bien, lo peor aún no ocurre" _- Piensa dentro de sí. Mira a la mujer a su lado y no puede evitar sonreír._ - "Por ella cualquier cosa" _- Aunque suene sumamente extraño e increíble viniendo de él.

* * *

_**N/A:** El próximo sí es el último. Salga como salga, ya se viene el final de esta pequeña historia, C= (Sí, por fin) jeje. ¡Y es en serio!  
_

_Lamento haber tardado. En mí parece algo que ya es fijo, sepan disculpar :/ _

_Les mando un beso enorme y las gracias por el aguante y la lectura de esta historia! Nos leemos en el último capítulo. _

_**Yani!** =)_


	17. Capítulo 17

_¡Por fin! El capítulo final. Antes quiero decir, por enésima vez, que este fic está enteramente dedicado a mí, sí. (?) _

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

-¡Ya respira! – Ríe Ginny mientras bajan los escalones del frente de la madriguera. Camina unos pasos hacia el frente y se gira con gracia hacia él, como si realizase un paso de baile. – No fue tan malo como de seguro lo llegaste a imaginar. – Lo toma de la mano y lo guía hasta la valla del jardín.

Draco se permite recuperar un poco el color mientras Ginny le sonríe divertida. Sí, no había sido tan malo; sólo sufrió unas cuantas advertencias, una que otra mirada colérica, y un par de amenazas de las cuales Ginny no está enterada… Sí, no fue tan malo.

-En poco tiempo verás cómo se llevan aún mejor – Comenta con una sonrisa. – Sé que Ron es molesto, pero es muy importante para mí el que tome de la mejor manera lo nuestro. – Lo mira a los ojos.

-Entiendo. Es tu familia. – Draco pasea los ojos por todo el ambiente que representa al jardín. No recuerda nunca haber estado en un sitio así; pequeño, humilde, con diversas plantas y uno que otro gnomo correteando por ahí. No es que le agrade demasiado, pero puede sentir cierto cobijo en aquel lugar, algo agradable; como una sensación… hogareña.

-Tomaron la cuestión mejor de lo que pensé.

-Potter no se veía muy contento que digamos – Y debe admitir que aquello le gusta. Ginny baja la mirada mientras alza y baja los hombros por un momento.

-Terminará aceptándolo – Lo ve. – Gracias por aceptar venir hoy – Le sonríe de una manera enigmática y llenadora. Él le regresa el gesto.

-No hay de qué – Amplía la curva de su boca. – Aunque… ojo por ojo, pelirroja – Ginny frunce el ceño. – Ayer hablé con mi madre. El martes por la noche se celebrará una cena en la mansión Malfoy, y me pidió que te llevara.

Quizá esperaba ver la palidez en las pecosas mejillas de la chica, mas el semblante de la joven se mantiene con su tranquila expresión. Por supuesto, se necesita más que dos ex mortífagos para amedrentar a Ginevra Weasley, ¿verdad?

-Será todo un placer acompañarte esa noche. – Le sonríe con orgullo.

Draco libera una risa a la par que se acerca a ella, acorralándola contra la cerca. _Lo tiene hechizado…_

-Alto ahí, señor – La pelirroja lo detiene, levantando la palma de la mano frente a él. – No abuses de tu suerte, Malfoy. Saliste vivo de la cena y espero puedas llegar a casa sin…

-Ginevra… - Toma su mano y posa sus labios en el dorso de ella, deslizándolos con lentitud por la tersura de su piel. Con parsimonia recorre su brazo, ya completamente erizado, y acaricia su cuello por medio de pequeños besos. Al parecer le importa muy poco si alguno de los Weasley lo ve.

Ginny ve eterno los segundos que faltan para que la boca de Draco complete su camino en la suya. Ríe de manera cantarina mientras siente un sutil mordisco en su oreja, luego la respiración tranquila de él contra su mejilla.

-¿Cómo es que…? – Sus brazos se ciñen alrededor de su cuello conforme siente el peso de la frente de él contra su sien. - ¿Cómo es que esto pasó? Es decir… ni en los más locos sueños imaginé que terminaría contigo de esta forma.

-¿Y yo qué te puedo decir? – La abraza. – Un día, camino a una reunión, te vi a través de la ventana del salón de baile. No sé qué cosa hiciste, qué brujería empleaste…

-¡Hey! – Le da una palmada en un hombro, a lo que él ríe divertido.

_-_No sé qué fue, pero después de ese día me vi pasando frente a ese lugar más seguido. Siempre.

-Acosador.

-Me gustaba verte bailar – Ginny le sonríe. – Te veías preciosa, y con esa cosa que usas, esos movimientos que haces… ¡Merlín! Con verte sólo cinco minutos ya me ex…

-¡Draco! – Hunde su rostro, repentinamente sonrojado, en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro izquierdo. Él sólo puede reír otra vez; desde que sale con ella se ha carcajeado más veces de lo que lo hizo en sus 23 años de vida. – Que te escuchen diciendo esas cosas mis hermanos, a ver si… - Toma su cara y la interrumpe con su boca.

La felicidad es extraña, siempre. Antes desconocida pero ahora familiar; continuamente es así cuando está en sus labios, tan adictivos que deberían prohibirlos.

Aunque ser adicto a ella le parece sano, inigualable, vigoroso, peculiar pero maravilloso. Y todo se dio por verla bailar…

-¡Oigan, ustedes!

-Te lo dije - Musita Ginny después de liberar un gruñido de insatisfacción ante la interrupción. – Ron es tan…

-¡Ginevra Weasley, ven acá antes de…!

-¡Cierra la boca! – Brama antes de blanquear los ojos. – Es tan…

-¡Ven acá!

-Inmaduro – Exclama antes de girarse hacia su hermano y sacarle la lengua en un gesto netamente infantil. -¡Por favor, ya deja de actuar como estúpido y de…!

-¡En esta casa no se comunica de esa forma! – Debía salir la señora Weasley, (la muy amable señora Weasley la cual, debe confesar, le cae muy bien) a dar orden en el lugar. – Ustedes dos – Señala a Ginny y a Ron – Dejen de gritar, por el amor a Dios – Suspira. – Y Draco… - Le sonríe con gentileza - ¿Deseas un trozo de pastel?

-¡Mamá!

-¡Ronald Weasley!

Bien, Hablar con sus padres: _Hecho_. Sobrevivir a la cena Weasley: _Hecho_. Mortificar a Potter: _Hecho,_ y lo continuará haciendo, cabe destacar. Aún vivir después de lo que sea que los gemelos estén planeando (porque puede jurar por su vida que algo planean):_ Está en sus planes_. Aguantar a Ronald: _No le queda de otra._

Y disfrutar de Ginevra… esa será su labor -o mejor dicho su privilegio-_ de por vida_. Y él, siendo Draco Malfoy, lo puede asegurar.

**Fin**

* * *

_**N/A:** Awww, que lindo se siente no tardar en publicar ^^ jeje. _

_Bien, el final de esta pequeña historia que, he de repetir, me deja muy pero muy contenta; con las fallas que pueda tener y todo eso, me agrada de más. =) Muchísimas gracias a ustedes por leer, por comentar, por los favoritos y por los alertas. Sus comentarios siempre son un gran incetivo y otra razón para sonreír. ¡Millones de gracias! Espero el final no los haya decepcionado... Y, de ser ese el caso, con un review me lo pueden hacer saber. Cero problemas ^^_

_¡Gracias enormes por todo! _

_**Yani!**_


End file.
